Recently, with the advancement of network-related technology, content has been actively shared. The content or a storage address of the content is transmitted so that a viewing experience of the content can be shared between a plurality of devices. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses technology for displaying an image displayed by a small secondary display by a large primary display, using a “slow” operation.